TKR Musical Plot Bunnies
by Shiningheartproductions72.3
Summary: This is a collection of Team Knight Rider short stories or oneshots. Each and every one is inspired by a song of some sort. The songs include; "Route 66" "American Beauty" and "Life is a Highway". From artists like;Reba McEntire, Bon Jovi, and ABBA. Feel free to request a song.
1. Info & Disclaimers

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own ANY of the songs, characters or bands. I never have, and never will. The only thing I own in theses stories is my OCs. Even I have limited authority over those, cause they are still partly under the Team Knight Rider logo.

**Plot: **This is a collection of Team Knight Rider short stories or oneshots. Each and every one is inspired by a song of some sort. The songs include; "The Christmas Bells" "American Beauty" and "Let there be peace on Earth". From artists like;Reba McEntire, Bon Jovi, and ABBA.

* * *

_Hey peps :)_

_It's me and my musical plot bunnies again (Three Times Now...), this time it's Team Knight Rider :3_

_*Sigh* This WHOLE first page is just info you might need for the stories, as well as disclaimers, so if you want to skip this page feel free to do that. It's not going to kill you if you do, but hey it's always a good Idea XD_

* * *

**Featured Artists: (Will be added as the chapters stack up.)**

_Loreena Mckennitt, Vince Gill, Missy Eliot & Christina __Aguilera, Rodney Atkins._  


**Parings:**

_None yet XD_


	2. Christmas Bells

_Hehe, here is goes._

* * *

_In the silence of the night_

_When the snow lies soft and still_

_You can see a magic light_

_And hear the ring of Christmas bells_

_Though the night seems long and dark_

_It is the earth just gone to sleep_

_The stars that dot the sky above_

_Hold you in their precious keep_

_So close your eyes and come with me_

_The Christmas bells will lead you home._

_~ Christmas Bells - Loreena Mckennitt _

Kyle gently hugged the small black box to his chest. Snow fell around him, covering the scorched remains of a silver S.U.V. The missile had hit without warning, basting Dante's frame in too hundreds of pieces. Thankfully, Dante's AI box was intact.

The poor AI was unharmed, but still, for the lack of a better word, in a state of shock. He had come so close to being blown in to oblivion, yet only luck had save him.

Christmas luck.

"K-Kyle?" Dante said, his voice resonating from the case in Kyle's arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little frayed, but alive; Thanks to you." Kyle said. Dante had ejected Kyle only seconds before the rocket hit him. The landing had not been too bad, although he had gotten a bruised rib, and a facefull of snow.

"That's good." Dante said blankly.

Kyle sighed; he was beginning to get cold. "Beast and the others will be here in a few minutes."

Stars glinted in the sky, and the moon hung round and heavy above them.

Kyle had been terrified when he had seen the smoldering wreckage of Dante's old casing; fearing the worst. He had dug through what had once been the engine compartment and, to his relief finding the small, black box in flawless condition.

Domino pulled up next to him. "Oh! Dante, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Don't call me "Sweetie." The lead AI snapped.

"He's fine." Kyle said with a laugh. "Though he'll be spending Christmas as a little black box."

"Hahaha, very funny." Dante muttered.

* * *

What did you think?


	3. Let There be Peace on Earth

Plot: When Dante was brought in to awareness, when he was first integrated in to his car body, and when he was introduce to his driver, he made a promise, a promise that will never be broken.

* * *

_Let there be peace on earth, _  
_and let it begin with me._  
_Let there be peace on earth, _  
_The peace that was meant to be._  
_With God as our father_  
_Brothers all are we._  
_Let me walk with my brother_  
_In perfect harmony._

_Let peace begin with me_  
_Let this be the moment now._  
_With every step I take_  
_Let this be my solemn vow._  
_To take each moment _  
_And live each moment _  
_With peace eternally._  
_Let there be peace on earth,_  
_And let it begin with me._

_~ Let there be peace on earth – Vince Gill_

Snow drifted through the air, twisting and twirling in a delicate dance. Street lamps flickered gently, casting long shadows down the long winding street before the large, silver SUV. Everything was calm, quite, and beautiful.

It was Christmas eve, but the two law enforcers still continued to keep an eye (and scanner) peeled for any signs of trouble, they had already help the local sheriff bust a group of teens.

Team Knight Rider had set a special rendezvous point for their meeting, where they would spend the night celebrating together.

"Kyle?" Dante asked, in almost a whisper, not daring to break the silence.

Kyle smiled. "Yes Dante?"

Dante hesitated. "Do you still remember my promise?"

Kyle padded Dante's dash. "Which promise?" He and Dante had made so many promises to each other that sometimes it took a little reminding from one or the other to remember them all.

"The one from when we were first presented to each other?"

Kyle nodded, remembering the first time he had met Dante. "You promised to fight for what's right, to keep the peace on this planet the best you could, and to protect me with your vary being." Kyle took a breath before continuing on. "And I promised the same to you."

There was a long silence as Dante searched his Data Banks for the right wording. "Have I kept that promise?" He whispered, almost too quietly to be heard.

Kyle looked down at the rotating image of Dante on the screen in the dash. "Of course you have Dante. I could not have asked for a better partner. You've kept me from dying hundreds of times, you've helped me catch the hardest criminals, AND you kept me sane through the whole thing!"

The tense feeling that had been radiating from Dante, seemed to disappear. "Me, keeping you sane?" He said with a laugh. "I thought that I was the one who *Cough Cough*drove you up the wall."

Kyle smiled. "Not always. Beast is just as annoying as you sometimes"

Dante seemed to be amused by this, but kept quiet. The two continued to drive through town, snow gently carpeting the ground.

Kyle leaned back, and closed his eyes, they would be to the rendezvous point soon.

"Merry Christmas Dante."

"Merry Christmas Kyle."

* * *

Here goes Number two. As you may already have guessed, I am a big Kyle & Dante fan. So, many of these will be about the two. Not all.

So, what did you think?

PS. Just to let you know, this TV show is older than I am, so yeah XD


	4. Car Wash

_Woohoo! The next chapter, in honor of the beginning of summer break! _

* * *

_Come summer the work gets kind of hard  
This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star  
Let me tell you it's always cool  
And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool  
~ Car Wash - Christina Aguilera & Missy Elliot_

"Hey! That's cold!" Attack Beast said, rolling forward, and hiding behind Dante.

He was covered from roof to undercharge, from grill to bumper in thick, brown, disgusting mud. The mud though, didn't bother him the least; he LOVED mud, and often tried the other cars to go mud-puddle hunting with him. But he did mind the car washes. He HATED water with passion.

While the other cars like Dante liked car washes, he couldn't stand them. He did his best to get away from them, but one way or another he'd have to get it. One time he had locked everyone in sky-one, just to find out that Domino and Jenny had set the whole thing up! She betrayed him!

Dante drove away, and turned around. "Awww, the big bad truck is afraid of water." He said with mock sympathy.

Jenny up her hands on her hips. "Come on Beast, it's not that bad!" He was wearing blue jean shorts and a white tank top.

"You're a wimp." Kat informed him.

"I'm not afraid of water, I just don't like water! It's- YEEEOOOOOW!" Attack Beast shot forward; Kyle and Duke had snuck up behind him and drenched him with a water hose.

Dante blocked his path, and Kat and Plato barricaded him in from either side, Domino parked behind him.

Erica and Trek walked up with buckets of soppy water, the white foam.

The other cars had not yet gotten a car wash; Kyle was planning on giving Dante a car wash later that day, just in case Beast got him dirty, Domino didn't need a wash, and the twins had already gotten one a week ago.

"Dante, MOVE!" Beast growled.

"No." The silver SUV said stubbornly.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Duke grabbed a sponge. "Okay Beasty Boy, let's get started."

"I hate you too."

Erica rolled her eyes. "You're a pick-up truck, not a golf-cart; Suck it up."  
Attack Beast whimpered imagining the cold, wet feeling of water. "Can't you warm it up at least?"

"Sissy. It's just water; you're not going to rust on contact." Dante muttered.

Attack Beast's engine growled. "Says the four wheeled submarine."

"Oh, quite you big baby!" Duke muttered.

Just than Beast noticed that the humans had already started.

"I hate you all."

"We know."

"Except for you Jenny."

"Of course."

* * *

So here's the next chapter/song. I would have updated earlier but it's been a busy two weeks, 8th grade dance, field trips, and the promotion. But now that it's break, I'll be able to update sooner, and more often.


	5. Wasted Whiskey

_I had every intention of getting hammered here tonight_

_I gave my truck keys to the bar keep_

_Said "Dave, don't you dare let me drive"_

Kyle sighed, before pulling Dante into the parking lot of the Staris bar. It had been a long two weeks after the whole EMP incident, and that damn Kayla was still on his mind.

He had today and tomorrow off, so after all his work was done, he took Dante to the nearest bar, to hopefully get drunk, and get her off his mind.

"Dante, when I get back, don't you dare let me drive. I'll get us both killed."

Dante made a sound that sounded like a car version of a snort. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"If you had your way, you'd be the only one driving." Kyle said, glaring at his partner.

Dante snorted again. "_I_ don't get lost; you can't even find the nearest gas station with asking me for directions, plus with that driving of yours, I can't believe they gave you a driver's license."

Kyle shrugged. "Whatever Dante, I'll be back; stay put."

_In the middle of this bottle_

_I drank my train of thought off track_

_So I've gotta stop drinking or start rethinking my reason for throwing them back_

Kyle sipped from his bottle, while staring intently at the wooden bar. He was already starting to see stars and his thinking was muddled, but still that damn Kayla.

He was beginning to wonder if drinking was the best idea...

_Cause it's just wasted whiskey trying to drink you off my mind_

_There ain't enough bourbon behind this bar_

_And I ain't got that kinda time_

A voice caught his attention, as he sipped away at another bottle. "Well, Kyle you were the last person I was ever expecting to see at bar, getting drunk."

Duke sat down next to him, before ordering a beer. "What's the occasion?"

Kyle shrugged. "Trying to forget, though at the pace my memories slipping away, I'd be here for years, and use enough bottles to melt down and rebuild the Pyramids of Giza out of glass."

_So I'm gonna stand while I can and raise my glass_

_Toast every time you kiss me_

_Cause drinking to forget about you_

_Is wasted whiskey_

Duke and Kyle made a toast, before drinking.

"Is it working yet?" Duke asked.

Kyle just shrugged; he was beginning to look a little sick. "I can't tell."

Kyle staggered, Duke holding him up by the shoulders.

"Dante opened the door." Duke ordered.

Without a word, Dante opened the door, while Duke help Kyle into the SUV and helped him buckle the seat belt.

Before leaving, Duke stopped Dante, smirking ever so slightly. "I would drive carefully; you don't want him to throw up."

Dante growled. "I always drive carefully. Unlike SOME people I know."

Kyle groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling of Sky-One. He felt terrible.

"Did it work?" Dante's teasing voice asked through his wrist watch.

"No, but I have a whole new appreciation for drinking laws."

* * *

Please, forgive me. I have never been to a bar, met anyone who did any drinking, or for that matter, had anything to do with anything like this, so it's gonna be a little off the normal, but hey, it's a start.


End file.
